The Diary of Sango
by Ne0geisha
Summary: Kagome has given Sango a diary to put down some things in words. You've been given a chance to read into Sangos side of A Feudal Fairytale.
1. A New Book?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any characters or settings associated with the series. All credit goes to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Who I think I met randomly one day in San Diego... or some relation of her... It was weird.**_

**Authors Note: I've decided to try my hand at diary/journal entries for different characters through-out different series. I will keep them open in case any one has ideas for me to write about, or if something just pops into my mind. Ideas and reviews please.**

* * *

Journal,

I know that I could talk to Kagome-chan about this, but I'm afraid that in her getting closer to InuYasha, she may accidentally spill it. And it's not like she goes back to her time very often anymore.

I always wondered what it would be like in the future. Kagome wears an outfit that I do not think I would look good in, but men like Miroku stare at her all the time. I want him to look at me. Him...

I'm so embarrassed about this. How could I fall for that pervert?! He's such a pig. But he's helpful when he needs to be. And he's handsome. And he's charming, even when he's a pig. Women know he's a flirt, but they continue on with it.

Recently I was gathering water in a shallow pond, and men attacked me. Their leader said that he wanted to keep me, and informed them to capture me. It would have been no trouble to take them, but InuYasha interfered. And as we wandered into town it only got worse.

This is why I haven't written in awhile.

And then this girl was there. Her name was Koharu. Younger than me, not nearly as pretty, and she knew Miroku! Miroku asked her to bear his child sometime in the past and she wanted to keep her promise! Can you believe that? I couldn't think whose head I wanted to rip off more, hers or Miroku's.

Kirara and I followed them as they went off to sit by the pond and Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou followed us.

He held her as if she was the most delicate thing alive. As if he wanted to give his life to protect her. I was determined at that point to throw Hiraikotsu at both of them, but then InuYasha said something and I focused my anger on him. He was quick to beg for forgiveness.

But why can't that be me, is all I think when I look at her. Why can't he hold me like that? Protect me with his life...I want that. Why can't that be me? What's wrong with me? Why can't he see that I want to be that for him? I want to bear his child.

I don't fight only for my brother. My purpose now has more than one meaning. More than one man is now the reason I continue to live. Kokaku... and Miroku. Why can't he see that? Why can't he see? Do I have to scream it to the world?

But I can't. I can't push myself hard enough to tell him. I'm so afraid that he'll reject me. He didn't even realize that he hadn't asked me to bear his child until after I pointed it out. I would have said yes, if he hadn't reached over and started to grope me too. Well... I like to tell myself I would have. But unless he admits that he wants to spend his life with me first, I'll never be able to say it.

I guess I just needed to vent. It's great that Kagome-chan gave me this notebook. It helps me focus. I think I'll write more later.

Sango


	2. Knocked Out

**_Disclaimer: I know I know, but again. All Characters and places described belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Lots of love to her._**

* * *

Journal,

So I'm quite glad that Kagome-chan gave me this book to write in. I have so much to get off my mind, and I still feel that I can't tell anyone. Here's what has happened since the last time I wrote.

So as we were leaving Koharu's village (I still would have enjoyed throwing Hiraikotsu at her), Kagura attacked. But she wasn't alone. It seems she has a younger sister who steals souls. The villagers with stolen souls attacked us as we were leaving.

So many things happened. Both InuYasha and Miroku left Koharu and Kagome-chan in my protection... And Shippou. But I let Shippou think he was helping me. But they left me, as if they didn't care that anything happened to me... as long as Koharu and Kagome were protected. Its times like these when I really give thanks that I have Kirara. I would break down horribly is she weren't with me.

But the demon had already taken Koharu's soul, and she led us into a trap.

So Kanna came directly after us. I saw her and attacked her, but she held this mirror and it sucked Hiraikotsu in. The mirror spat it back out, and hit me. Hard. It took me out for the whole battle, and left Kagome-chan, Shippou, and Kirara to fend for themselves.

So that's about all I can tell you. That I know of, the village people had their souls returned, and InuYasha and Miroku won the battle, but they didn't defeat Kagura and Kanna.

I feel so weak for letting them down. I awoke once the battle was over. Miroku and Kagome were tending to InuYasha's fatal looking wounds. But nothings ever going to kill that stupid dog. Unless Kagome dumps him.

Then, even before InuYasha could finish healing, Kagura was back with another. Goshinki was his name and he read minds. In our groups state, we weren't even enough to fear over a common fox demon like Shippou. Read our minds and told of all our fatal flaws of approaching him. Like the fact that InuYasha and I were still injured.

Pfft. Stupid monster. Wounds never stopped InuYasha before... again stupid. This monster was difficult. It broke Tetsusaiga in half with its teeth, and then injured InuYasha until he though he was dead.

But something happened. I can only think that it was triggered by the irreparable damage to Tetsusaiga. InuYasha became a complete demon. The markings on his face were similar to Sesshoumaru's own markings. A horrible vision. I could only hold an Miroku, as he was knocked out, and stare in disbelief.

I can only begin to image the terror that Kagome-chan felt though.

InuYasha disposed of Goshinki rather quickly. And it seemed like he had control, but as Kagome-chan started to approach him, he was quick to bark at her to get back. He didn't seem to think he had the control that we thought he had. He was a true youkai now.

That is until she said it.

"Osuwari."

I laugh whenever I hear it. To be able to control a man with one word. I can only wish. I should speak to Kaede-ba-sama and ask her to make one of those for Miroku. My word would be...

"Sukebe"

Fitting? I think so.

-Sango


	3. Broken and Fixed

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or events. Please thank Takahashi Rumiko-sensei for the wonderful events and lovable characters._ **

**AN: I've decided to put in the authors notes, the chapters covered by a diary entry, that way if anyone really wants to get in depth critiquing me, by all means. I love it.**

**IY Chapters 158 -163**

* * *

Journal,

I should really think to address you by something else. It feels so abnormal to address something by the word "Journal." I should name you. It should be something pretty. I think I shall address you as Yume. Only because only in my dreams and in you do I feel that I can ever log my emotions and events in my life without embarrassment.

Everything just seems to blur together these days. InuYasha killed Goshinki. But we left his body as it was. That didn't sit right with me. Now I know why. Allow me to explain.

When Tetsusaiga broke InuYasha was on his own. But that's when he transformed into the youkai and defeated Goshinki. Sliced him to pieces. I know why seeing something sliced to pieces doesn't bother me, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why it doesn't bother Kagome-chan.

Maybe it's because she's been traveling with the guys longer. I don't know how long they had been traveling together before our paths crossed.

Anyways, we left him there... Well... what was left of him at least. But InuYasha was in such a hurry to get away, clutching the pieces of Tetsusaiga to him, that I didn't even have a chance to suggest burning the remains of the Naraku extension. Maybe it would of save us some trouble, and a run in with Sesshoumaru.

So Myouga led InuYasha off somewhere and left us all behind. While I'm sure Miroku fantasizes about multiple women at once, I'm sure being left with the two of us was his worst nightmare.

What if it's true, what if I am his worst nightmare? Why? When I can only fantasize about being with him for the rest of my life?

Back to the point. So we waited for the majority of the day for InuYasha to come back. I found a small brook near our campsite, and informed Kagome-chan that I was going to bathe. I asked her to keep Miroku pre-occupied so that I could soak in piece, clear my mind a little. You know?

Worst decision of my life. I'm pretty sure he watched me the whole time. I'm so glad that I strip of cloth to keep myself covered in cases like this. If it weren't for that wonderful cloth, Miroku's eyes would have known every detail of my body. Not that I don't want him too... but it makes me sooo mad to think that he would do this with any nude woman around.

When I returned to camp, Miroku was sitting near Kagome-chan with a bright red mark across his face. This is how I knew he had been watching me, without anyone saying anything. Where are shackles when you need them?

Ask dusk came, InuYasha did as well. And when everything was black, so was InuYashas hair. I've never seen him human before. I have to admit, he was quite handsome. If Kagome-chan weren't in love with InuYasha (though she won't admit it herself) I might have made a move for him. But then Miroku informed me that the effect would only last until sun up.

All I could respond with was "Oh." I made sure to check out of the corner of my eye to see if Miroku responded to my disappointment and it looked like it did, but I could have been dreaming.

Shortly after I feel asleep. But not for long, because a short youkai with a necklace of small skulls appeared and claimed that the sword he held, craved for the blood of InuYasha. Unfortunately, InuYasha was still human, for the sun had not begun to rise.

InuYasha, like the idiot he is, rushed forward anyways, with no youki, and no sword. Miroku and I had to push him back. Its a once in a lifetime thing when you say to a dog with an ego, that he needs to stand back and be protected by humans. My ego swelled for this.

Until that damned youki cut Hiraikotsu in half. To lose a battle is one thing, but to lose the only weapon you've known, is a completely separate feeling. My heart dropped along with the pieces of Hiraikotsu.

Kaijinbou, the youkai identified himself as, stated that the sword he held high was made from the fangs of Goshinki, and the malice and thirst for revenge against InuYasha flowed through the sword as if it was made of flesh and blood. Not just fangs.

Luckily at this point Toutousai showed up with Tetsusaiga. But happily point out that InuYasha would not be able to use it. Would dog boy listen? Of course not. And he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and it didn't transform. Of course InuYasha was still human.

But the rest of the battle kind of bored me, it was InuYasha ego talking and Kaijinbou laughing some creepy laugh. At least it did when InuYasha transformed back into a hanyou. Lots of ego talk and swords clashing.

I watched anyways. I could tell something was different when Tetsusaiga transformed, and this was verified by dog boy barking at Toutousai, complaining that he changed the sword.

Anyways... so blah blah blah. I was too busy worrying about Hiraikotsu. And yes InuYasha defeated Kaijinbou, only to lead himself into a battle with Sesshoumaru, who appeared to claim Toukijin. If Sesshoumaru weren't so evil, I'd have to admit that he's quite beautiful.

But Sesshoumaru lead InuYasha into this battle, not to defeat him, but for something else. I couldn't tell. Sesshoumaru had the upper hand, forced InuYasha to release Tetsusaiga, and hit him with a couple powerful swings, but then the aura around InuYasha changed as he began to transform again. Toutousai butted in and helped us flee with InuYasha.

I'm not sure why. If InuYasha had transformed, he could have easily defeated Sesshoumaru. Toutousai is quite strange when it comes to the brother. But he fixed Hiraikotsu as if it was nothing! The relief I felt made me want to sing.

To have my beloved weapon back is so wonderful. I'm so happy.

As Toutousai was fixing Hiraikotsu, Myouga was lecturing InuYasha just a few yards away. I could hear exactly what they were saying, but I heard InuYasha raise his voice, then pull out Tetsusaiga, and as it transformed he held it up over the side of the small cliff and was pulled into the water by the swords weight.

I laughed so hard that I feel over. It was a good day. At least I think .

Sango


	4. Disgusting

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or the events that take place._**

**AN: Chapters 163-171**

* * *

Yume,

It had been slow for the days after Hiraikotsu was fixed and InuYasha fell in the water, but we had a visitor from Kagome's other non-human suitor. Kouga. That wolf is the cockiest bastard I've met, though Miroku is pretty cocky himself.

He was looking for Naruku's castle, which we happen to be searching for as well. But instead of letting one of us tell him that we were still searching for it as well, and invite him to search with us, InuYasha started a fight with him. Annoying.

But then he ran away while telling InuYasha that he could keep Kagome for now, but that he would die if she was touched. Such confidence. I wonder if he would have that confidence if he didn't have those Shikon shards inside him.

This whole thing between InuYasha could turn into some stage show, like you might see at a celebration, and you could make money off it. Hm... maybe I should take that idea and run with it. But I should run with Kagome-chan and the others for a little longer and so I can know how the story plays out. Plus, I like my share of fighting demons.

Speaking of demons, it wasn't long after that InuYasha picked up Naraku's scent. I'm sure that we had been traveling in the same direction as Kouga, and that dog boy was originally following his scent. And as soon as he caught a whiff, he speed off without us... of course.

Miroku tends to be good at keeping speed with InuYasha. I guess he's a little more divine than we all would like to believe.

As we girls caught up, InuYasha was faced directly with a Naraku puppet and a fourth youkai spawn. Juuroumaru was what he was called. Snow white hair, crouched. It didn't sit to well with me. Not to mention the muzzle he wore, and the chain. He stared InuYasha down until Naraku told him to kill to his hearts content.

I watched as his muzzle fell from his face, and the chain dropped off him. His first move was to destroy the puppet, and when he looked back at us, venom was pouring from his mouth.

For awhile there it seemed like InuYasha were matched, and we had though that InuYasha had taken a part of his arm. But it turned out that the thing that went flying had come from Juuroumaru. It called it self Kageroumaru and told us that it controlled the first from within his stomach. I felt pretty nauseated. Kageroumaru made his appearance by eating through InuYasha's stomach. I wasn't sure I would be able to watch this fight.

But the youkai ignored InuYasha and both made their way straight for us. Miroku tried to suck the youkai up with the void, but they were too quick. And in the back of my mind, I don't think it would work much, seeing as how they were also a part of Naraku.

But I attacked Juuroumaru with Hiraikotsu, and he sent it flying back in return. Careful to avoid it as it flew past me, Miroku grabbed me quickly and jumped in the way and Kageroumaru attacked me from behind. Even in the middle of a battle for our lives, my heart will still beat quickly for him .

Kageroumaru sliced his arm, and Miroku tried the void once again, with the failure that I expected. And Juuroumaru latched his mouth to Miroku's arm. InuYasha nearly sliced Miroku as he joined the fight and aimed for Juuroumaru. I was thankful that InuYasha joined back in the fight, even in his injured state.

But Kageroumaru was attacking Kagome, InuYasha moving a little slow, and Kouga returned to protect her. I stayed with Miroku to make sure that he rested, and to protect him. Kouga and InuYasha teamed up to fight the spawn.

There was a lot of blood and flying. Kouga lost sight of Kageroumaru, it attacked InuYasha from underground, and Juuroumaru jumped and sent InuYasha flying into a tree. He stayed there but was quick to move when Kagome was attacked again.

I was able to find out that Miroku feels that same about InuYasha as I. We both agree that he's an idiot. I should have made my move on him, but I was so occupied with the fight, that I didn't even notice we were alone,

But I guess he heard Miroku say idiot and he knew we were talking about him... He couldn't just ignore it and finish the fight first.

To watch Kouga and InuYasha fight together was a sight in itself. But to see them fight together but bicker the whole time was amusing, I just worried that this fight would last too long for InuYasha to hold up.

It took my poison to draw Kageroumaru out of the ground and to slow him down. But it seems he retreated back to Juuroumaru's stomach, and InuYasha tried to warn Kouga as he swung Tetsusaiga. It took Kouga a moment to move, and the swing disintegrated both spawn.

And then the bickering commenced again, and when Kouga left, the bickering started between Kagome-chan and dog boy. And once Kagome-chan stated that she was going home, Miroku and I though it was a good time to interrupt.

We retreated to Kaede-sama's village. And as the old woman dealt with Miroku and InuYasha's wounds, and Shippou went along with Kagome-chan to see her off, I took it as a safe chance to go and bathe.

And such a nice bath it was.

Sango


	5. Poor Kagome

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or the events that take place. I wish._**

**AN: InuYasha Chapters 171-176**

* * *

So I'm considering that it's kind of pointless to address you, since you don't really talk to me... kind of annoying, since I wish I could actually TALK to someone about this. But I'll live. So no more addressing.

I've learned that InuYasha is a horrible liar. And I mean horrible. We were eating dinner after Kagome-chan went back to her world, and all he could do is bark at all of us. Miroku made a comment about going and picking her up, and he tried to feed us some bull about how it was more relaxing without her. So I pointed out that it wasn't for us with him barking at us like it was our fault, and Miroku made another comment about pitying Kagome-chan for putting up with InuYasha.

So InuYasha left.

Kagome-chan returned the next morning with lots of medical supplies but was quick to leave again. It was kind of disappointing. And I tried to get her to make up with him, but I failed miserably. What a friend I am. InuYasha is always in a better mood when she's around, but I also felt for her, because it seemed as if there was much more brewing under the surface of what I knew. Plus, she was the only other female in the group.

Not that I really have problems with any of the guys, seeing as how Miroku and I are not together, As much as I would like us to be. But it will never happen. He's not in to me like that. It hurts when I watch Kagome-chan and InuYasha argue, because while they won't admit it, and while Kikyou still gets in their way, they really are together. I can't say that same for Miroku and me... I wish I could. Maybe other people see us as a couple, even though we're not? I can only hope.

This time both Miroku and I saw Kagome off. But in the few moments we had alone, all I could think about with the look on Kagome-chans face. Like she was wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow herself to. And when I asked Miroku about it, he said he knew what happened.

I found out as InuYasha approached the well and saw us, and Miroku confronted him about meeting up with Kikyou. And I assume he had seen Kagome-chan before she came to us this morning.

Who would have thought that a dog like InuYasha could two-time, especially against Kagome-chan. I'd expect this much from the monk, but not him. He's not even that cute of a dog. I can see Sesshoumaru having women all over him, but how does InuYasha pull it off?

It was a slow night other than that. Towards the middle of the night I woke up. Shippou was lying next to me, snuggled against Kirara. I have to admit that Miroku is a wonderful looking man, especially in the light of a dying fire. I admit that when I wake up and the fire is still going, I tend to stare. And thoughts cross through my head. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. What if I did it when he was asleep?

But the consequences plague me. What if he wakes up? What if he knows? What if he rejects me? Again, all the things that keep me from coming clean to him.

Then the following morning, Shippou chooses to pick a fight with InuYasha. I don't know what gets that kitsune going. The majority of the time he argues with InuYasha, he ends up in pain.

But to end the argument, Miroku used some kind of reverse psychology to get InuYasha to see Kagome-chan, by telling him that he needed to bring the Shikon shards back. But even though he said that it would be cruel to have Kagome-chan come back when InuYasha had clearly chosen Kikyou, I still feel that Miroku knew that he would bring Kagome-chan back. I think that InuYasha can't really truly live without Kagome-chan anymore.

I hope that Miroku's plan works. I hope Kagome-chan returns soon. And I hope that InuYasha can move away from his two-timing personality.

Sango


	6. Why?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the characters, or the events that happen. While some of the part and "thoughts" that I use are fillers, the majority is the creative work of Takahashi Rumiko-sensei._**

**AN: I have to give some thanks to Alternative Angel for leaving feedback and constructive criticism, and for sticking with my story. Also thanks to anyone else following the story from behind the scenes. Thanks for giving me reason to continue this story/journal. Please don't forget to let me know what you think with a nice review! Thanks again!**

**IY Chapters 176-177**

* * *

Okay, so my favorite adventures, no matter how bad they get are when I get to ride on Hachi. I love flying on Kirara, this is when I can fly holding Kirara and we share the experience. We got to do that against just today. It was the same day that Kagome came back from her world after the whole Kikyou issue. Can one dead woman really cause so many issues?

Of course, if some dead woman came back to life, claiming she had once carried Miroku's children... there would be some tension. I guess I could see it. Hmmm... I wonder what I would do if that happened. What would he do? Would he reassure me everything was ok or would he go back to that woman? Even though she's dead. Not that he really has anything to reassure me about... We're not together...

And sometimes that makes me want to cry. Am I really that revolting that all he can think about is having other women carry his children? What should I do? Maybe if I let the thought sit in this book, and come back to read it sometime in the future, maybe I'll be able to come up with an answer, or maybe it will already be answered. Oh do I hate waiting. But I guess that's all I can do until I can gain the strength to tell him, and not be discouraged when he rejects me.

Miroku and I had a little conversation as we were flying towards an abandoned castle, unfortunately the majority of our conversations either include Kagome-chan and InuYasha, or that deceitful bastard Naraku. Not my idea of the best conversations to have with Miroku. I can think of plenty of other things that I would prefer to talk about with him.

I can't believe I'm such a coward. How is it that I, an accomplished taijiya, cannot get past the fear of announcing my feelings to the monk? What is it about him that makes me so scared? Hell! I don't even know what it is that attracts me to him. But I'm attracted. Utterly smitten. So many ways to say it. So little words flowing from my mouth to confess it. I'm a failure.

Moving on.

Other than it being a good day for riding on Hachi, it wasn't such a good day. By the time we found the castle, InuYasha and Kagome were at least getting along civilly. But as we searched the castle grounds, not only did we find traces of Naraku's shouki, we found the remains of my chichi-ue, and the other taijiya that held our backs on the day I lost my family... the day I lost my little brother.

Do bad things choose to happen only to me?... No I can't ask that. Everyone that I travel with.. My friends. They have all experienced bad things in the past, all of us have lost people dear to us, except Kagome-chan. But maybe she has it worse than all of us. To be dragged back in time, and forced to choose between saving the past, or continuing on with her future.

But what if she chooses to stay here once our mission is over? Like Shikon no Tama, won't history repeat itself? What if the future changes because she chooses to stay. Couldn't that erase her soul forever? No.. She's part of Kikyou's soul. That will never be erased.

Just like my lust for revenge. It will never be quenched until I have saved Kohaku's soul, and defeated Naraku.

Being at that castle brought back such painful memories. Memories that made my scar throb. It only made more aware that I was the only taijiya left me my clan, my whole clan, my whole family. And an awareness that, for my father, I would need to have children, and continue on my bloodline somehow.

I guess I'm in the same boat as Miroku, now that I think about it, huh?

I guess I sat there for along time, holding chichi-ue's armor, because not long after my realization, Miroku laid a portion of his robes on the ground and began to collect the remains and armor. He said that they should not be left in such a horrible place. He wanted to help me laid them to rest in a peaceful place.

But what place can be peaceful when you were murdered by your own flesh and blood. I should be lying with them. And I would have if Naraku hadn't used my as part of his plot. I should be lying with my brother. My brother should be resting as well... if not peacefully, just resting. Where as I was spared from Naraku plots thanks to my friends, my brothers body continues to be used.

This is why I stay with my friends. Not only to protect the man I'm in love with, but to save my brothers soul, and possibly my own.

Sango


	7. Painful Dream

**_Disclaimer: I know people tire of hearing this, but I do not own InuYasha, its charaters or its events_**.

**AN: Ok, ladies and gents. This is a filler, I'm working on and new entry, but it may take me a bit, since its going to take up a few chapters, and it tends to be a pretty significant part of the story, but I'm sure some of you are used to my updating almost daily at this point... (Yes I know some of you are repeat offenders XP, even if you don't want me to know). I also have some other things that I'm trying to do at this point, so that may put a small damper on the story for a bit, that and my trip to San Diego next week. If you would really like me to continue updating through my trip, please let me know, and I will work my hardest to do so for you. Thanks again for everyone who follows**.

* * *

I had a dream last night. It was of Kohaku.

He stood there, covered in blood, and as I looked around for my friends. He swung his weapon towards me. Just as he did the day we were suppose to die. I was able to dodge before it hit me, but as I rolled out of the way I hit something. A body.

And as I looked around I was surrounded by bodies, but the bodies recognizable to me were those of my friends. I had rolled into InuYasha, Kagome-chan was lying close by, with her arm was out-stretched for InuYasha, but there was no life in her eyes. No color in her cheeks. I was quick to push myself away from InuYasha, only to find the same. Shippou and Kirara lay near Kagome-chan's feet, but as much as I looked I couldn't find Miroku.

Was he to live through this?

But as I looked up Kohaku had Miroku on his knees in front of him. Kohaku's arm was around Miroku's neck and the tip of his weapon was held to Miroku's neck as well. The look of fear and pain didn't suite him, it was something I've been trying with all my might to protect him from.

I heard him call my name... Miroku called my name as Kohaku applied pressure with the weapon.

And as I pushed myself off the ground, I heard my own voice call back to him, my feet moved my body towards him as I watched the blade drag across his throat.

My feet couldn't carry me fast enough. And as I dropped to the ground and pulled his now lifeless body into my arms, I could see Kohaku positioning himself to take my life as well. I could hear the chain as he threw the weapon towards me.

But I woke up before I could feel the pain.

Is this my future? Why can nobody tell me? But if I can't answer everyone else's questions, I can't expect my questions to be answered. I can't even answer the questions of the people I hold dearest to me at this time.

I must have called out Miroku's name in my sleep, just as I had dreamt. The fear in my voice forced me awake, because as I sat up, Kirara mew wearily, and everyone had their eyes on me. All of them awake and disoriented from the scream.

But Miroku's face, the pain I saw in his face last night will never leave me.

I must have been crying, though I couldn't tell, my body was so numb with fear that I couldn't even feel when Kagome-chan slid her arms around me to comfort me. I could only feel the pain radiating from Miroku's face.

Did I dream my future? Am I to die holding the man I love?

This fear will hold me until I can break the curse. This has happened to me before. I've dreamt of things happening in the future, it has always helped my ability to plan. But since Naraku came into my life, everything is so backwards.

I wonder if the others dream of this. Am I right for keeping this dream to myself? Am I?

Is this something that I can try and plan against, in order to avoid? Or is my fear just taking over and showing me things I never want to see.

Could this be Naraku's doing?

Until I know for sure, I want to keep my friends from this horrible dream. I will put on a facade that hopefully no one will see through.

Sango


	8. A Reunion of Sorts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or the events._ **

**AN: Thanks again for support from anyone who reads. PS... I lied, its shorter than I though it would be... I'm sorry. **

**IY Chapters 177-182**

* * *

The nightmare still haunts me. And everyone looks at me warily since that night. I feel like the outcast again.

Miroku has been awfully close lately though. I think that he may feel that if he leaves my side, I may crack. And if that's what he's thinking, I think he may be right.

To make matters worse, we came across Kohaku. But instead of looking lifeless, in his puppet state, he seemed as his did before our lives became so messed up. Slightly naïve, and fearful, but strong.

…. He just didn't remember who I was.

As I finished off the youkai that attacked him, he looked at me and asked if I knew him. The pain in my chest flared as I stared down at him. The burning sensation and the urge to cry were so hard to fight back. Like keeping yourself from something that's you've know everyday.

Now I know how Kagome and InuYasha must feel.

I spent the afternoon explaining to him what had once been. Only a slight bit of relief came when I noticed that he didn't seem to remember Naraku or the past events either. But the pain still burned in my chest. I couldn't get it to stop.

And then the memories flooded me again. I try to keep them away, but he asked me to explain everything to him. He wanted to know why he was in the state that he his mind currently resided in.

I was able to hold my little brother again. To hold my brother as he once had been, with his own conscience, and not having to worry about him as a soulless puppet. He was confused and embarrassed, but I could feel relief spreading through my entire being.

I stupidly convinced myself that things would go back to normal. But I know now that normal is not in the near future.

But I learned quickly that it was a planned performance.

As InuYasha, Miroku, and I fought of demons, Kohaku lead Kagome away from the area, and out of site. Miroku opened kazaana, knowing full well that saimyoushou were present, to give InuYasha a chance to pursue them.

Kohaku injured Kagome-chan, and I fully intended to take what remained of his life with my own hands. And then take my own. I could not handle him continuing to threaten the life of my friends, and I could not allow him to rest alone.

For the sake of my friends, I would follow him, and hope that we would be undisturbed. But InuYasha stopped me as I was about to strike the blow that would take my brother from me once again. He stopped me and Kohaku was taken into the hands of the enemy again. To be used as a puppet for even longer.

Naraku is using my own brother against me, and I'm weak. I know I will fail again if my brother continues to be involved. What am I to do?

The only think I can think of is to lean on my friends until I betray them again. Then, I know, there will be no one left to help me.

So I must make the most of my time.

And Miroku felt me up today...

I knocked him out.

Sango


	9. A Day Off

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or its events._**

**AN: Filler, yes I know its short... please forgive me.**

* * *

We took a day off from our travels to stop at a freshwater spring.

It was such a hot day that everyone, even InuYasha, was grateful, though dog boy wouldn't admit it. Kagome and I caught him splashing his feet in the water like a child, giggling softly. With the look of confusion on Kagome-chan's face, I'm not quite sure how she felt about it. But only one word went through my head.

Blackmail.

I'll save it for later.

But Kagome-chan brought me this thing from her time. She called it a swimming suit. She said it allowed you to be in the water in mixed company, and not have to worry about getting your clothes wet. It was a similar pattern to my yukata.

I had a bit of trouble getting it on though. It had holes everywhere; I was putting my legs in the arm holes and my arms in the leg holes. I even fell over. Luckily there were a few good size rocks, cause as I fell, I let out a squeal and Miroku flipped around a couple trees, as if he had been sneaking closer to me anyways. I knocked him out again.

That man does not learn. I still catch him reaching to grope me. When my reflexes aren't fast enough to stop him, he ends up with a knob on his head or a read mark across the face.

Kagome has started a collection on images she takes of Miroku every time he receives an injury from me for the perverted things he does. Kagome takes this images with this contraption she calls a camera. I call it a devil box. I think it steals a little bit of his soul every time it flashes. Though I wonder how much soul was there to begin with...

Anyways, once Kagome-chan helped me into the suit, I still felt like I wasn't wearing any clothes. The fabric clung to ever curve of my body that Miroku would want to grab. So I hurried myself into the water and leaned back against some rocks.

I watched Kagome-chan play with Shippou while Kirara curled around my neck. Miroku sat next to me on the rocks, with only his feet in the water. And I'm pretty sure InuYasha was still hiding from us, splashing and giggling like a child.

We spent the majority of the day there, doing nothing but playing and talking. I was able to understand Miroku a little bit better. We spoke civilly while everyone else was distracted.

He also told me that the hope he felt and the spirit of this journey had risen greatly since I joined the troupe. He told me that he hoped I wouldn't leave them.

I think he might feel something for me. But I can't be sure yet. I can only hope. What I couldn't tell him is that my hope rises everyday that we get closer, and become one someday.

I'm sure dreams can come true.


	10. Just Painful

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, it's character, or its events._**

**AN: Dating sucks up my time. I should just not worry about having a relationship and just keep writing. meh... Rawr. Though I admit that seeing Pineapple Express last night was pretty awesome. It was hilarious. See it.. I suggest it.**

**I'm also thinking that this story may need a better name. I've changed it to "The Diary of Sango" since its no longer, just random pages, like it was originally suppose to be. Does anyone have any ideas?**

**IY Chapters 183-187**

* * *

So I took care of protecting Kagome-chan again today. I don't think I mind it as much when the boys ask me to look after her and Shippou. I think it was just with that one girl that it made me upset.

We came upon a small boy and his ojii-san sitting along the trail. It turned out that the ojii-san had collapsed and was not able to make it back to the village on his feet. We ended up taking a small detour and taking the two back to their village. We left on a pretty merry note, besides InuYasha's bitching about wasting time.

We were about 10 minutes from the village when we heard screaming and could smell the smoke. InuYasha picked up blood scents which lead us back in the direction of ojii-san's village. And a few moments the boy came stumbling towards us, injured.

Their village was being ransacked by bandits. I stayed back with Kagome-chan to protect her while she dealt with his wounds.

And I love Kagome-chan, but what I wouldn't give to tell one of the boys to stay back and protect her while I saved the day. Would I some day be able to protect Miroku the way they have me protect Kagome-chan.

…. Now that I think about it, probably not. The protection is only because she wasn't raised a fighter like the rest of us. Even Shippou, he has a small amount of fight in him. He was born with it.

We stayed back awhile with the boy, long enough to give him some strength back. Once he had the strength to stand, we followed the path the Miroku and InuYasha left on.

It was pretty brutal, bandits had injured ojii-san and Miroku and InuYasha were nowhere to be seen. Kagome-chan found Tetsusaiga in ojii-san's hand, and the bandits started to attack us. But before Hiraikotsu touch one of them, InuYasha interrupted in his youkai form.

It's terrifying to watch the dog boy who's usually nothing but talk, turn into something that is completely action. I hate watch, or even be around, when he transforms, but to even see Kagome-chan is painful too. She wears her fear and pain when InuYasha transforms, and to look at her is to take some of that pain in on myself too. And I know that Miroku and Shippou feel the same.

It turned out that the leader of the bandits, Gatenmaru, was a moth youkai. He transformed, but only lasted about 2 seconds against InuYasha. Once Gatenmaru was down, he began slaughtering the bandits in multiples.

Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, the bastards deserved to die for what they did. But dog boy usually stopped after the main source was taken out, not to mention that Gatenmaru's men were human. A few pleaded for their life, but InuYasha took them as well.

That's not the InuYasha we know. There was also something different about this time.

Usually Kagome-chan's voice can calm him down, but when she yelled, he just continued on. She tried to force Tetsusaiga into his hands, but it seemed like a day for interruptions.

Or maybe interrupting just runs in their family.

Sesshoumaru interrupted this time. But instead of killing InuYasha, he only knocked him out, then left with some weird explanation that he would kill him in the future.

That wasn't before Kagome-chan jumped between him and the unconscious InuYasha and called him an idiot. I had to ask myself who was calling who an idiot, but then I had to think that I probably would have done the same for Miroku, given the chance.

Sesshoumaru was gone when InuYasha came to. The look of pain on his face was similar to the one I had seen on Miroku's face the night I had my nightmare. I realized that one by one, everyone the hurt that everyone felt continued to get deeper.

I also realized that it wasn't just Miroku that I never wanted to see that face on again. It was all my friends. I never want any of them to feel the pain that we are feeling now. It only continues to dig the image deeper and deeper into my brain and make me scared of what's to come.

Kagome-chan and Miroku are sleeping; Shippou is curled up next to me with Kirara. I can only sleep in small amounts, afraid that the dream will come back to haunt me as vividly as it did in the days after I had it. I woke up with just enough time to see InuYasha leave grasping Tetsusaiga, and I believe he's doing one of two things.

Training or visiting Toutousai.

Either way I wish him luck, and hope it's enough to clear his head.


	11. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the characters, or the events. I have only been given the gift of writing as one of the characters. XP**

**AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've had a few things going on. Its good and bad, and slightly confusing. Save me...**

**IY Chapters: 187-192**

* * *

Both my theories were right. InuYasha did go see Toutousai, and then technically you could say he went to train, if by train I meant die. Toutousai gave him the answer of how to make Tetsusaiga lighter. And it could have turned into a fatal experience for him.

According to Toutousai, who met up with us while we were looking for InuYasha, dog boy left straight away to defeat a demon that his chichi-ue had long ago sealed away. A demon called Ryuukousei. I just called it big and ugly.

We caught up to and caught a glimpse of InuYasha as Tetsusaiga was knocked from his hands. He began to transform, but after getting one really, really nice swing in on Big Ugly, he reached for Tetsusaiga and lifted it. And he did it while he was youkai.

Kagome-chan was really excited about this. I believe her voice has begun to reach him again in his youkai state. That's a good thing. I think. But it could also be distracting in battle.

Toutousai had explained to us that InuYasha would haveto master a new technique to be able to weld Tetsusaiga normally, again. Apparently Kaze no Kisu is an amateur attack. Still, that's an attack I never want to be in the way of again.

So InuYasha was able to lift Tetsusaiga and perform Kaze no Kisu, which really didn't affect Big Ugly at all. But then InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga, in what looked like another performance of Kaze no Kisu, but it turn into a kiss of death. It was like Kaze no Kisu and a reverse Kazaana, combined. The attacked sucked up Big Ugly's youki and sent it flying thru him like blades.

Toutousai called it Bakuryuuha. I like the way it sounds. It's pretty.

Anyways, Toutousai and InuYasha exchanged some praise, and what you might consider affection. Awkward. Then Miroku and I approached him to praise him, and what does dog boy do? He pulled out Tetsusaiga and waved it around, showing off like an idiot.

He performed Kaze no Kisu against some nearby rocks. I was shocked at first, and I though Miroku was too, but it turns out Miroku was shocked the InuYasha was that much of an idiot for showing off.

I could have told him that a loooooonnnnng time ago.

After that we all returned to Kaede's village, and have pretty much been lazy since. Kagome-chan returned to her world for something she called exams. They sound horrible. But I still wish that I could have gone with her.

We've been wondering around the village, just enjoying the familar calm of the wood surrounding the village. I've spent some time with Kaede gathering herbs. It's nice to know exactly what things she uses on my back to reduce the appearance of my scar. I can't tell but I think it looks better, because Miroku smiles at me as Kaede applies the salve, and it always seems to get a little brighter. Then Kaede leaves me to rest with the salve on, but Miroku doesn't move.

Shippou tries his best to protect me from Miroku, he fails miserably. I think Miroku is stealing sweets from Kagome-chan's bag of everything, and feeding them to Shippou to get him to leave us alone. Shippous horrible sweet tooth is going to get him into some trouble one of these days. I can only hope he doesn't go sneaking candy from a youkai more powerful than him.

Kirara seems to know that sometimes I really don't mind when Miroku doesn't leave. So she doesn't react to protect me. Sometimes she just purrs, especially when she knows I'm extremely happy to be alone with him. Everyone knows that Kirara and I are closer than anything, and that she's almost a part of me. That's how I determined that she's a bigger enemy than y own feelings.

Traitor.

I'll get her back one of these days. But she still makes me happy.

I've also had a bad feeling within the past day or so. Like something is going to happen, something big. But I can't tell what it is. Damn this intuition.


	12. Remember that time?

**AN: Fun filler, I was randomly reading something and something else came to my mind, so I though it was funny, and I could use it. Enjoy.**

* * *

I can just see it now; they're all going to be using it to pester him, and possibly me. But I couldn't help it. He made me so mad. The blanket of rage had blocked my senses.

And he did it in front of everyone. Everyone!

We were walking in a village market and just having a simple day off. And of course Miroku was flirting with ever girl that passed. Typical.

I did my best to ignore it, but it's hard. The closest I get to ignoring it, is going on without him, but watching him out of the corner of my eye.

And everyone in the village is quick to butter up the monk. They all heard of him. The monk that tamed the son of Inu-no-Taishou. Or this is what the rumor says. I'm glad that InuYasha hasn't heard this yet, or I'm sure Miroku would become nothing but pieces as soon as Kagome was no long in hearing range.

They all had him sample their sake. I'm quite sure he was drunk.

But maybe he noticed me watching, because moments after dropping the hand of a younger girl, he walked up behind me and slid his arm around my waist. Naturally I blushed, hoping that this was the moment that he would confess feeling that he could no longer control.

But NO!

The idiot sukebe turns me around with him, and call to all the women in the village, "Ladies, I would take you all right now, but it seems that this woman that has pledged her life and love for me, is jealous, so I will lead her away first and come back for you."

I couldn't help it, I snapped.

I saw Kagome-chan and Shippou duck into a nearby alley, and InuYasha whimpered, and then hid behind Kagome-chan. Of course I could see them all peaking around the corner to watch. But I was so blinded by my rage that nothing could have stopped me.

I pulled out of his grasp and place my hands on his shoulder. But before he knew what I was doing, my foot came up and shortly after he was toppling over curled up in a ball.

All the women gasped, but scattered as my glare turned towards them. Not long after Kagome-chan ran up and the devil box flashed.

I'm quite sure I lessened his chance at children, while Kagome-chan lessened his soul.

...

I feel really bad now though. Miroku apologized, and I did too. But the pestering he's been receiving from InuYasha and Shippou is horrible.

Every time the guys think I can't hear, I hear Shippou call at Miroku's back, "Remember that time Sango kicked Miroku in the balls? That's classic!"

Kagome-chan tried to comfort me by saying she knew what I was feeling, but when our glances met we both sigh because we both knew she didn't. I don't think InuYasha has the balls to touch Kagome-chan like that.

Interesting set of people I choose to travel with eh?


	13. The Grudge and Kistune Pup Love?

**_Dislcaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its charaters, or the events taking place... well .. I made up some of them, so I guess I own partially some events. Just not all._ **

**AN: Meeeeeehhhhhh.. My head hurts lately and I haven't been able to do too much writing, not to mention my laptop is dead. Stupid computers. I'm working as a I can to get this updated, please bear with me.**

**IY Chapters 192-200**

* * *

Drama, drama, drama. I may have to deal with being in love with a perverted monk, but poor Kagome-chan has it so much worse. Not only is she stuck in a while with her past life, she's also in the love with the same …. Err….man as her past life, and she's having grudges against her former life being taking out on her.

And with no thanks to Naraku.

Kagome-chan had just returned from her world and we were all checking out her ankle. She had claimed that something had bite her as she climbed out of the well, but no one saw any marks so we though nothing of it until we saw the small vile containing the Shikon shards shatter and the shards fly into her neck.

Kagome-chan just passed out without a word. InuYasha wanted to find out what the hell was going on, as we all did, but Miroku made him stay back with Kagome. Miroku and I left to investigate.

It wasn't a normal battle. At first we were blocked out from the area thanks to a barrier, a barrier which we watched Kikyou walk right thought. After waiting for a little longer, InuYasha followed with Kagome-chan on his back.

Kagome-chan broke the barrier.

And the battle would have ended much faster if the dark priestess we battled against didn't practically hold Kagome-chan's life in her hands.

She stood there, summoning demons from inside, holding Shikon no Tama, and continuing to taint it with Kagome-chan's blood. It was mostly a battle between Kagome-chan's purification powers and Tsubaki's dark powers over Shikon no Tama.

Kagome-chan finally won when she sent a curse flying back at Tsubaki, and InuYasha tried to seal the deal with Tetsusaiga. But I'm quite sure she got away.

So we took another night off to rest before continuing our journey.

That was follow by a typical, let's scam the richest looking house in the village for a place to stay, day for Miroku. Turns out there really were youkai to be exorcised. So we were all quite surprised while Miroku suppressed his anger with us.

I spent the majority of the evening wandering with Miroku. We talk and talk, but it seems that we will continue to be nothing but friends and traveling partners unless I can come out with my feelings, for I am not sure of his. The pounding of my own heart is traitorous. Its torture for me to know that my heart is beating so fast, while trying to keep a secret from some. Especially when I feel that a good portion of my future depends on that secret.

I wonder what other secrets are kept in our group. I'm sure that I'm not the only one to keep a deep secret. I wander what is hidden in the back of Miroku's mind, in Kagome-chan's and in InuYasha's. Even Shippou.

Speaking of Shippou, he put up a good fight against a youkai today. All for a girl. I think that Shippou is a little charmer, that or he's just easily charmed. It was quite cute.


	14. Embarassment

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or the main events. Please thank Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. _**

**AN: I'm so glad that its so easy to understand how to write Sango's feelings when I know exactly what it feels like. Like now... stupid perverts. So confusing.**

**IY Chapters 201-207**

* * *

So InuYasha picked up Naraku's scent recently. It's funny to watch him sniff his way along the ground like an actual dog. It was funnier when Kouga ran him over without even noticing. But I'm not sure if InuYasha just had a really faint scent or he was just losing his nose early in the day, since it was the night he became human.

So Kouga showed up and did his little "my woman" thing with Kagome-chan and InuYasha, Kagome-chan pulled out "Osuwari" as InuYasha attacked and I giggled. I always find it funny, and I still continue to wish that I could have that control over Miroku.

Still think the fitting word would be "Sukebe". And I don't think that will ever change, whether we get together or not.

Kouga explained that he was heading in the same direction as us because he had picked up the same trail. It seems as though Naraku's barrier had weakened significantly enough to release his scent. I'm just glad I couldn't smell it.

But Kouga has a good nose, because he could even tell that InuYasha's youkai scent was fading. About that same time that Kouga began to comment on it, his pack caught up with him, and he left, his pack trailing far behind him.

We we're forced to make camp for the night, since there wasn't much InuYasha could do, and I don't think that Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and I would be able to take Naraku, or whatever was waiting at the end of the scent trail without InuYasha.

I was sitting in the shrine with InuYasha when a couple of Kouga's men showed up and begged for help. The scent trail had led them towards Kagura, and Kouga was fighting a losing battle.

I'd think that InuYasha would want to keep his secret, but he revealed himself to his rival's men anyways. Stupid dog.

And we all headed off towards the fight together. And showed up just in time to watch Kouga lose the shards in his legs. Then Kagura left.

InuYasha and Kouga bickered some more. Mostly this time about InuYasha exposing himself as a human to Kouga. It was more of the same old boring thing,

But I got to ride on the back of Kagome-chan's little single buggy thing. That thing she calls a bicycle? At least this one doesn't flash and steal your soul. It's fairly easy to sit on too, as Kagome-chan seemed to be doing all the work. I don't know why InuYasha seems to fall off it so often.

But it was even better to see him fall off Kirara, when I told her to drop him. I made it look like I was trying to keep him behind, but it was really just to see him fall again. I rushed ahead trying to catch up to Kouga, while Miroku stayed behind with InuYasha and Kagome.

As much as I find Kouga annoying, I'm not up for seeing anyone who is against Naraku die before the bastard himself dies. I though that it could have also been my chance to prove my worth to my friends.

I ended up reaching Kagura at the same time as Kouga, but he barked at me to keep out of it. Egotistical prick. I just waited as the battle began to weight against him again.

But a large mass of Naraku's youkai came towards us and I did my best to keep them back from Kouga. There was something weird about the way that Kagura stared at the youkai. Not like she was welcoming them, but like she was afraid of them.

And this staring gave Kouga a chance to get a good punch in, but it also turned her attention back to him, which became almost fatal if it hadn't been daybreak. InuYasha was able to withstand Kagura's wind. And as she sent Ryuuja no Mai, InuYasha counter attacked with Kaze no Kisu, but she got away.

Kouga got his shards back and he bickered with InuYasha some more. Nothing special. But Kagome-chan brought up something, after Kouga left, that's still lingering with me. Something about InuYasha trusting us. It was quite strange to hear. But it was nice to hear too.

We had another youkai run in just the other day as well. As we were traveling through a small mountain area, the ladies of the village informed us that their husbands had gone missing. They said that rumors described the youkai as a beautiful young woman.

Of course Mr. Sukebe decides to take the mission on his own. But I wasn't stupid; I know what he was up to. So I suited up and followed him.

As disappointed as he seemed that I had decided to tag along, he didn't turn me away. Until we saw the barrier. He asked me if I would go, but when I said not, he pulled out a bracelet charm and put it on me before he charged through the barrier.

Unfortunately I didn't make it through the barrier, and before he noticed that I wasn't right behind him, Miroku was gone.

It took me awhile to gather my surroundings again, but as I moved foreword again, I came across a crop full of sleeping old men. I approached one and addressed him as Jii-san, but he explained that he and the others where the missing men from the village. They explained that they dreamed of a beautiful woman, and that the time they spent with her was "fun". They all awoke as old men.

Maybe it was my anger that allowed me to break through the barrier, but as I approached Miroku and the woman, they were about to lock lips. The evil glowed in her eyes as I watched.

Of course in my stupid rage, I was mad at Miroku and not the youkai. And I yelled with my rage. They both heard me.

The youkai changed into a mountain inu, but she couldn't see me. Miroku informed me to keep quiet so that she couldn't find me, and he pulled out his fuda. He called the mountain inu hime as he threw the fuda and I was confused for a moment. But the fuda exposed the hime inside the youkai.

We finshed the youkai off and were able to save hime's soul, but to watch him as he comforted her soul, I realized how stupid and jealous I had been. And it hit me that even though Miroku will always be selfish and perverted, his heart and mind are in the right place.

I felt horrible. I doubted the man I love so much, and allowed myself to be blinded by a jealous rage. And I allowed it to happen without even knowing if he will ever return my feelings. I wanted to disappear. So why did he have to approach me in my alone time and make me feel the way he did.

He told me that more than any other girl, having me worried about him made him the happiest. And I flipped out, I didn't know how to respond, I felt my face flush, and to keep him from seeing, I turned away.

But he ruin the moment by groping me again.

Kagome-chan's devil box can't have much more soul to steal with the amount of these pictures she's taking. At least today's picture would have a pretty stream in the background.


	15. Musou

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or its events._ **

**AN: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I wasn't sure how I wanted to go about this chapter so it took me a bit longer than usual. And I've been slightly busy. Thanks to Alternative Angel, TheGiantMushroom, and Killian Kila for their steady comments and opinions, and thanks to everyone else who continues to read. **

**IY Chapters 208-214**

* * *

So coming across corpses with the skin of their faces peeled off is pretty disgusting. I mean, what in the hell kind of monster would do that? The whole gang was pretty disgusted.

According to the girl we found, the monster had no face of its own. The poor girl was shaking horribly and stuttering, so I was surprised that InuYasha was able to understand her. But I'm sure dogs have better senses than a human. Most animals do…. Stupid dog.

InuYasha hurried to follow the scent as well trailed behind him. He said it smelled like Naraku. Just hearing the name makes my blood boil.

Thanks to the shikon shard that I found in that damn centipede, I've been pulled into this world of hell. Being played like a toy, and losing my brother. Was this what fate had in store for me? Will fate become brighter if we're able to defeat Naraku?

We…. Such a strange word for me to say still. It was originally a word I only used with my family, because it was who I fought with. Chichi-ue, Kohaku, and the others. I miss them all.

But at the same time, I have to thank the horrible fate that has been bestowed upon me. I wouldn't have met Miroku or the others. I can't imagine my life now if I hadn't met them. We have such good times between the battling.

Back on track.

InuYasha caught the scent of blood and fire, which led us straight to the monster. It called itself Musou. He was physically beautiful. A perfect body and gorgeous face. An older Miroku, with a mole just under one of his eyes. If I hadn't witnessed the disgusting things he had done, I might have fallen all over him to make Miroku jealous. Damn it.

I guess InuYasha picked up Naraku's scent from this demon but the think had no idea about Naraku and began asking if we knew what and who he was. Why did we have to start getting all the strange demons recently?

But he ended up remembering InuYasha and Kikyou, and we figured that he was the last piece of OniGumo left in Naraku. The piece that made Naraku a hanyou. Without this piece, Naraku was a complete youkai.

Of course we didn't realize any of this until he attacked InuYasha and Kagome-chan ran to help him, calling out his name. I watched Musou as Kagome-neared him. The way his face changed was so drastic, like he had changed his face again.

He stopped attacking InuYasha and went for Kagome-chan but as he began pulling her towards him, InuYasha attacked with Kaze no Kisu and the thing disappeared. But it wasn't over. We continued following the smell and Kagura dropped in on us. She pointed us in the exact direction of Musou.

He had returned to the cave were Kikyou tended to OniGumo, according to Kagura. We hurried to it, as Kagura left.

We reached Kaede-ba-san's village, but the villagers told us that she had headed towards the cave sensing something evil.

Kagome-chan and I stayed back, just incase Musou was at the cave. I'm sure because of this, I missed an epic battle. They took so long to come back to the village. I beat both Kagome-chan and Shippou at quite a number of games of Jan Ken Pon. Or that's what Kagome-chan called it. It was just a quick game of silly hand movements.

Miroku and InuYasha returned around twilight and explained that they had a run in with Naraku and that he took Musou back into his body. They also explained that Naraku was beginning to become stronger with each month.

Miroku started cracking jokes about InuYasha behaving positively and he got offended, as if he was always positive. Kagome-chan and I exchanged a couple comments and looks.

Men …… wait…. I'm sorry.

Boys.

And I guess InuYasha went to see Toutousai again, except he took Kirara. Without permission. I guess I don't really mind, but they seem to get along really well lately.

Shouldn't a nekomata youkai and an inu youkai get along similar to a regular neko and inu? Doesn't it work the same? Or maybe because she's not a complete neko youkai it doesn't. I hate confusion.


	16. Hyakki Bats and Frustration

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or its events._ **

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy, and just moved. So hopefully I'll have little more time to update more often. Sorries. Please leave a review with your opinons on the story. Thanks.**

**IY Chapters 214-218**

* * *

I've just recently come to the realization that my comrades and I all share more than just hate for Naraku. We've all lost our fathers. While Miroku and I have both lost our fathers to Naraku, Shippou lost his father over a Shikon shard, and InuYasha lost his father to a demon similar to Naraku. A human so obsessed with a woman that he sold his soul to a demon.

While I'm not quite sure how Kagome-chan lost her father, and I cannot ask her, I know he's gone, for he's never spoken of. InuYasha only mentions seeing Kagome-chan's okaa-san, Sota, and jii-chan.

Does this happen to be another reason why fate has decidedly thrown us together?

At the instructions of Toutousai and Myouga-ji-chan, we took a trip to an island housing demons known as the Hyakki Bats. As we arrived in the village, we were able to stop a woman from being beat, and I dare say that if we didn't she may have been beaten to death. By a large group of the village men.

This may be one biggest reason as to why I despise a large portion of the male population. The other portion may be largely due to Miroku.

I was lucky enough to be able to take some of my frustration out on some bats as they attacked the village that evening.

The woman that we had rescued had shown InuYasha to the cave entrance to confront the leader of the Hyakki. It turns out that the woman was the mother of a young hanyou girl. The girl had been fathered by a peaceful Hyakki, named Tsukuyomaru. Tsukuyomaru died recently and his father had come to the village, promising peace if the village was to hang over the young girl.

But judging by the attack that happened while we were there, the old bat had gone back on his word. There was a lot of talking while we tried our best to get Shiori to protect only herself, so that InuYasha could defeat Taigokumaru, the old bat.

As the talk continued, it was revealed that Tsukuyomaru had not passed away, but was murdered by his own father. But while everyone else was shocked by the news, I watched Shiori's facial expressions changed from confused to a determined hatred. I don't think anyone else noticed this until she turned on her grandfather, and repelled him and the bat remaining in the barrier out.

Once that was done, InuYasha was able to slay Taigokumaru and the remaining bats. But he gave up on using the Hyakki barrier as a way to strengthen Tetsusaiga.

Before we departed, Taigokumaru made one last attack on Shiori thru a blood red pearl handed down through the generations of Hyakki. InuYasha defeated it and split the pearl, which seemed to be the source of the barrier. Defeating is changed the color of Tetsusaiga to red until InuYasha was done marveling at himself and sheathed the weapon.

The ride home was nothing but a discussion about hanyou. While Miroku poked and prodded and commented on the disposition of InuYasha, I made a comment on the girl not growing to be as twisted as InuYasha. Kagome-chan could only chuckle nervously as InuYasha turned to glare at us.

And we got to ridge Hachi again!!

We got another small trip to the hot springs again. I was a little less awkward with the bathing suit this time. I was able to get it on with minimal amounts of help. Getting my legs in was the easy part, for some reason I couldn't untwist the top. That is, until Kagome-chan informed me that it was meant to be twisted that way. She gave me a small wrap to hang around my waist so I wouldn't feel as self conscious.

Kagome-chan and I ended up the only ones in the water again, besides Shippou and Kirara. Miroku sat near me again, and InuYasha sat against a tree not far from the edge of the spring. I believe he caught on to my thoughts of blackmail after the last hot spring visit.

Oh the memories… why couldn't Kagome-chan have her soul stealing box out at that time to steal some of InuYasha's soul. Maybe she already captured images of it before I joined the group. I wish I could see.

Ah but the antics that befall us at the springs. Shippou was swimming around and splashing with Kirara. He climbed stealthily out of the water near me and climbed up the tree InuYasha was sitting against, assisted by Miroku. I watched carefully, originally thinking that they were planning to gang up against me somehow.

I watched Miroku handed a container of the hot water to Shippou. InuYasha, in the few minutes prior, had closed his eyes to nap while we enjoyed the water. I made a point to move away from the guys after noticing this.

Shippou dumped the water over InuYasha and quickly dived into the water, as dog boy jumped up and began barking angrily.

Just the barking was enough to make everyone laugh, even Kagome-chan.

Of course this didn't spare me from my own embarrassment, whether the whole group was witness to it or not. As InuYasha was barking madly at Shippou, posed to kick him clear across the springs, I slipped off behind a couple rocks to have some alone time. Kirara followed me, which I didn't mind. It was when Miroku appeared next to me that I become flustered.

But asked me what has been going through my mind recently, and he sat quietly and listened to me talk.

I spouted off about everything. About my family, recently realizations that I had come to, and in the midst of clearing my mind, I accidentally told him that I was torn between my feelings of attraction to him, and my often feelings of hatred towards him.

I was quick to stop when Kirara mewed, making me realize what I had said. I could feel my face turn bright red and for a few moments, he let me sit in silence and allowed me to stare at the water.

He only said my name, causing me to lift and turn my head to look at him.

He stole a soft kiss before retreating back to join the others, and left me with my thoughts and my embarrassment.

I can't understand how that man can be so one way, and then be the complete opposite at the same time.

I'M SO DAMN CONFUSED.

…. But he kissed me.


	17. LoveHate

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or its events._ **

**AN: Its time to slllllooooooooowwwwwwwwww doooooowwwwwwnnn. If you don't like it, get over it or I'll kick you in the face with my ... ENERGY LEGS!! (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go to Youtube search "Powerthirst" and watch. You'll either be like "WTF?!" or you'll laugh so hard you'll wet yourself.)**

**IY Chapters 219-224**

* * *

It's only been a few days since InuYasha caught another Naraku scent trail. But at the same time, Kagome sensed a shard in the same vicinity. We parted ways as InuYasha left after Naraku's scent, and Miroku and I followed Kagome-chan towards the Shikon shard.

Miroku was disturbed by the fact that a single shard was so near to Naraku's scent, and that Naraku hadn't claimed it. But Kagome-chan, without saying his name, hinted at what my head and heart were already telling me.

I know that as we approached the youkai guarding Shikon shard, Miroku and Kagome were eyeing me carefully. This pains me horribly, but so many things pain me right now. It's my brother, wouldn't they do they same to protect a family member?

We sat for a short while, just observing the youkai guarding the hut. We were in plain sight, but they made no move to attack us. And then suddenly, they all rushed towards us in an attack. One swing of Hiraikotsu was enough to defeat the lower level youkai, and as we closed in on the hut, Kagome-chan spotted Kohaku leading a young girl away.

InuYasha showed up just as another wave of youkai attacked, and left Miroku and I to detail with them, while followed in the direction of Kohaku with Kagome-chan. When we finally met up with the two again, the battle had ended and Kohaku was gone.

I guess Sesshoumaru had spared his life. For that I'm thankful.

We headed back to the location where InuYasha had encountered Sesshoumaru and Naraku, but found the Naraku had left the place completely. No sign of life, nothing.

So we returned to Kaede-ba-chan's village, and Kagome-chan returned to her time. InuYasha spent a lot of time around the well, moaning and whining that Kagome-chan was late, even though Kagome-chan has said she would be there for a few days.

Its quite fun to see Miroku and InuYasha argue. It's like brothers fighting. Always trying to one up the other, though a lot of times I just see the argument end by Miroku whacking InuYasha across the head with his staff.

We spent last evening with Kaede-ba-chan. I ended up sitting on the hill near the village just things. Mostly about the disappearance of Naraku, and the fact the Kohaku was with him somewhere. My mind failed to remember the recently kiss that Miroku stole from me. Until now that is.

Why is it when I'm trying to figure my mind out, using a small amount of alone time, Miroku seeks me out. Maybe he understands that I would drive myself insane trying to figure things out alone. Maybe he understands it because he knows the feeling. And while I know Mushin-sama was always there for Miroku, I don't think Mushin-sama is much for listen. And Hachi just seems to tremble in fear around Miroku the majority of the time.

I'm mostly under the assumption that when he approaches me alone, he's thinking of doing something perverted. And it didn't seem like it at first, until I brought it up. He took my comments on it as a welcome for him to do so, and instead of groping me from behind, he put his hands against my chest.

Needless to say, I was livid. I think I slapped him harder that usual. Shippou was telling me that he heard it, clear back at Kaede-ba-chan's.

InuYasha disappeared for the night, and Miroku and Shippou have gone to the well to wait for Kagome-chan's return.

Kaede-ba-chan is nice enough to leave me to my thoughts as I sit and write, but every so often I'll look up and she'll smile at me as if she has some softy secret about me, that she keeps from me. The smile mentions something slightly wonderful, but her face can sometimes seem distorted.

I realize that she too had been affected by Naraku.

It's strange to think how we, who are affected negatively, band together against such a monstrosity. Even those of us who may have otherwise been mortal enemies, such as InuYasha and me. And those who still don't even get along well like InuYasha and Kouga. Or InuYasha and Kaede-ba-chan. I even assume that there may have been a point when Miroku and InuYasha didn't get along, for I'm quite sure that he's made his passes at Kagome-chan.

No woman goes is spared when it comes to that man. I may have been the one exception, if I had not brought it up myself.

But as I continue journeying with my friends, my horizon broadens, and I see a little more of what I might not have seen if I continued to live out my days in the taijiya village. Once more I have the horrid fate that was brought upon me to thank for the chance to live.

My life just fills itself with love/hate relationships. Could it be that confusion seeks me out? Or is that the way love works? I guess only time will tell.


	18. Miroku's face and Sarugamisama

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or its events._**

**AN: I'm trying to update when I can. Sorry. **

**IY Chapters 224- 233**

* * *

So many things have happened since I last had a chance to write. After InuYasha's run in with Sesshoumaru and Naraku, Kouga sought us out to blame InuYasha for letting Naraku get away. I had to agree that he was right.

But before a battle could erupt between them, a discarded portion of Naraku attacked us in a quest for the Shikon shards. Kouga defeated it in the end, Miroku and I got absolutely no chance to battle. Kind of boring.

Then we got to listen to Kagome-chan and InuYasha arguing about InuYasha being jealous over Kouga. He denied it pretty forcefully, but we all know he really is. It was funny because as they argued, they completely forgot that Miroku and I were seated right behind them, Kirara and Shippou asleep in our laps. I'm still not quite sure what made them remember that we were there… Maybe it was Shippou's snoring.

But then we came upon a slightly decrepit old o-harai-ya who turned out to be some what of a fake. It's a difficult conclusion.

But as we crossed paths, she led us to a castle which was being terrorized by an oni's curse. The castle's tono had recently gone mad and was killing servants. It was said that the tono killed the oni and built his castle upon its grave as a charm against evil, but as of recently, the slain oni had been haunting the castle. The head of the servants believed that the curse had driven his tono to madness.

Unfortunately, the tono's daughter caught Miroku eyes, and his sukebe self kicked into overdrive. The woman called him out on our second night there, but as I protested, Miroku only turned to me to admit that she was beautiful, but that I had his heart. And he said it in front of InuYasha and Kagome-chan.

But InuYasha insisted that Miroku could take care of himself, then coward behind Kagome-chan as I glared at him. Stupid dog. I want to knock him out sometimes.

While we sat and waited, the tono emerged from his quarters and began murdering servants. As we approached him, he transformed into the oni. He jumped through the roof and InuYasha followed him. It was then that the remaining servants began to speak of the daughter.

I left everyone to go find Miroku, but harai-ya-ba followed me and insisted that she should help. I wondered what in her life made her and other believe that she really had the power of exorcism.

I reached the oni's tomb just as it was about to begin devouring Miroku, but its curse brought Kirara and I to our knees. I could only watch as the memory of Miroku face from my dream became my reality. To see it in my dream had only haunted me, but to see it in reality will plague me.

And I was able to see why people believed that the old woman had supernatural powers. Where the curse had brought Miroku, Kirara, and I to our knees, she moved freely as if nothing affected her. She threw ash-salt at the oni and the oni began to retreat. Once again we were able to move.

InuYasha had some trouble battling the head, and Miroku ended up sucking the head into kazaana. We left the castle with no tono and no heir.

As we continued on the other talked of how stronger oni and youkai would emerge because Naraku had gone, but I continued to be plagued my Miroku's face.

As we traveled on, we came across a village that mistook InuYasha for Inugami-sama. I wanted to fall to the ground laughing, but I kept my composure quite well. I guess the villagers were being plague by monkeys, and they assumed, since InuYasha was a dog, that he would be able to get the monkeys to leave the village alone. Miroku promised the villagers that InuYasha and Kagome-chan would take care of it and he and I left together to look for clues about Naraku.

We wandered the area for a good portion of the day. But it ended up turning out to be pointless wandering. We found no clues.

We spent the remaining portion of the day sitting by a stream. We didn't say much, but to my surprise, he never tried to touch me. He laid back and started at the sky while I continued to stare at the water. It made me wonder what was going through his mind.

It was the only time I ever wanted any type of supernatural powers. The power to read minds, even if it was only his. It would make things so much easier in my life, to know what he was thinking, what he might be feeling.

And the comment he made back at the castle floated back into my mind.

".. but you have my heart."

Did he mean it, or was he just trying to confuse me? And everything hit me. The kiss, the moments we have shared in the recent past. As I stared out at the water I could only think that my dream may be coming true. But would I want it to become my reality without having defeated Naraku first?

He sat up and interrupted my thoughts, telling me that we should return to the village. He stood and held his hand out to help me up, and as I took it, he pulled me up quickly and pulled me into a tight embrace. He let go of me and kissed me, and without saying anything he turned back towards the village. Thinking about it still makes me blush.

We returned to the village to find that they had made no progress. But later in the night Kagome-chan was able to sense the Sarugami-sama; the reason the monkeys had been pestering the village.

Sarugami-sama said that he had sensed an evil presence and had followed it, but it had vanished into thin air. Not much to go off of but enough to point us in a general direction.

So we left the village and followed Sarugami-sama's tip.

We have stopped for the night, and everyone is asleep, except InuYasha, but he pays me no attention, his thoughts are elsewhere.

I know I need the rest, but my head is so clouded lately that I cannot sleep, and sometimes, when I do sleep, I recall dreaming clips from the nightmare. It had faded for a while, but since our run in with the oni and seeing Miroku's face, it has come back.

I need something to help me sleep dreamlessly. If there were only such a thing.


	19. Jakotsu

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or its characters._ **

**AN: Yay, Shinchinin-tai! Comments please?! And another thanks to Alternative Angel for continuing to follow the story. I appreciate your support very much.**

**IY Chapters 234-238**

* * *

We took Sarugami-sama's word and began traveling in the direction in which he had sensed the evil presence before it vanished. Only InuYasha became slightly worked us as we continue on because he could smell Kouga near.

I wonder what age InuYasha is pushing…. I think he may almost be pushing a hundred years if not more, but he acts like he's a 12 year old boy. An unruly 12 year old boy. Kouga is no better, and I assume that he is pushing higher numbers than InuYasha. I wonder how old Shippou is too, though he doesn't look like he's more than a few years, I'm quite sure that the aging process for youkai is quite slower from that of a human.

Bastards.

We ended up crossing the path of an army on what looked like a path to war, but as we stopped to watch, we heard the locals speak rumors of zombies. Supposedly, someone had resurrected the souls of seven bandits, known as the Shichinin-tai. The locals explained that they were a group of mercenaries that used ruthless as cruel methods of killing. The local tono banded together and murdered the mercenaries out of fear that they were gaining too much strength.

Someone had erected a grave for the Shichinin-tai out of fear for a curse, and the grave was recently found decimated. All the locals believed that it was zombie Shichinin-tai that has begun terrorizing the area.

Miroku left the choice on how the would be dealt with to InuYasha, and with such an original idea, InuYasha just said that since we were traveling in that direction anyways, we would deal with them if we came upon them. I wish these guys would just stop and think for once.

I'm mean, just listening to the past of the Shichinin-tai, I'm not sure that InuYasha is strong enough to defeat them, especially if they are wandering together. Maybe one alone, but we don't know what we're bound to come across. And it wasn't that I was scared. But I'm worried for Kagome-chan and Shippou. The locals explained that the Shichinin-tai showed no discrimination against women and children.

My feeling is that these bandits were traveling together, and InuYasha is distracted by one of them, Miroku and I aren't going to be strong enough to protect Kagome-chan and Shippou.

But we continued in the direction that we had been heading and InuYasha picked up the scent of a blood trail. And what we came across was a horrible sight.

One man … or woman…. or thing, stood in the middle of the army we had passed earlier. Or what was left of the army. Every man and horse had been hacked to pieces, left in a bloody mess. But the pattern in which they laid scattered, struck me as odd. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

I couldn't believe, though, that one …. individual…. could take out a whole army of men himself. And then … that individual…… caught sight of us. …. It….. stared intensely at InuYasha for a moment, and its expression went from innocent curiosity to an intense infatuation.

A girl? It sure sounded like one.

She knew InuYasha from first sight too. InuYasha didn't seem pleased by this, nor was he pleased when she exclaimed "Kawaii!!" quite loudly. Yet he seemed even less pleased when she commented that she enjoyed the look of his ears, and that she would take them.

I was quite confused for a moment, and even more so when Miroku asked InuYasha if this "guy" could be one of the zombies from the rumor. After this, I can only hope that I travel into a future where women wear women's clothing, and men wear men's clothing. And that I never have to deal with the confusion of approaching a woman who looks like a guy, or a guy who looks like a woman again. Whether they were human or youkai, I would feel bad for mistaking them for the other.

I wonder if people in Kagome-chan's time have to deal with this, or if it's all cleared up by then…. I should make it a point to ask her sometime.

Miroku began questioning the …. Um ... I'm not quite sure what to call it. I guess I could call it by its name. It went by Jakotsu. Anyways, Miroku began questioning Jakotsu, but instead of answering, as Miroku demanded, Jakotsu studied Miroku for a moment.

Jakotsu called Miroku sexy… and it got a little awkward.

Now I completely agree, but it's very strange to have feeling of familiarity with a man, until momentarily before you thought was a woman, who is calling the man you love sexy.

I assume Miroku was upset by it. I could only tell as he began to untangle the holy beads from around the hand that house kazaana and asked if he could suck Jakotsu up. InuYasha made no move to stop him… nor did I.

Kagome-chan did though, due to a Shikon shard being embedded in Jakotsu's body. While Kagome-chan explained, Jakostu just watched, and then squealed with delight again once InuYasha lost his temper. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and took stance to swing.

But Jakostu swung, and without out moving from the same spot in which we found him, he forced InuYasha back with a loud clang. Miroku was quick to jump in front of Kagome-chan and I.

And then I was able to tell what happened. The pattern in which the lain men laid, not an inch of blood within a 7 foot radius of Jakotsu, except that which had dripped off his blade behind him. Miroku called it a concealed weapon, but I think it was a bit more than that.

The sword moved like a snake, and Jakotsu made InuYasha jump around for a bit, scratching him here and there. I finally had enough and threw Hiraikotsu, interrupting Jakotsu's swing. But that may have been a very bad thing to do.

It was as if Jakotsu had never noticed that Kagome-chan or I had been standing there the whole time. I won't forget the look on his face, once he realized, anytime soon. A look of hatred, though we had never met. And it wasn't the mocking hatred of Naraku either, it was complete and utter hatred.

He swung his sword at me, and in blocking it, he cut open my arm just above my wrist, but it wasn't bad. It was enough time to let InuYasha get a hit in as well. He knocked Jakotsu down, and began questioning him about were the shard embedded in him had come from.

Jakotsu had no idea though. But as InuYasha watched him, a layer of thick poisonous smoke began flowing down the hill and melting everything in its path. Jakotsu was quick to escape, and to warn InuYasha to do the same. So we fled the area quickly.

Kagome-chan has fixed up my wound and InuYasha has run off in search of Jakotsu. I only hope that Jakotsu is closer to InuYasha then us, for I'm quite sure that he would kill me upon seeing me.

I only hope that Kohaku hasn't been involved with these men, I'm frightened of what they might do to him.


	20. Poisoned

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, or its events._ **

**AN: I know its been awhile since I posted a new chapter and I apologize. Alot had been going on. Thanks to all who continue to follow. **

**IY Chapters 239-245**

* * *

InuYasha left us to follow Jakotsu, and as we sat in the village another of the Shichinin-tai attacked us. His weapon was poisons.

Kagome-chan has left with Shippou to get water, only to come face to face with him. When we reached her, he had paralyzed her with poison and took her away from us. Shippou left us to find InuYasha while we followed Mukotsu.

He definably was one nasty looking man. He had markings on his face just like Jakotsu. But he was short and fat and had these big ugly bug eyes. But he definitely knew his poisons.

He had surrounded his hut with poisonous gases and the only way for us to get into was to drop in, literally. Miroku and I climbed on Kirara's back and I heaved Hiraikotsu through the roof of the hut, allowing us to enter. But as Miroku grabbed Kagome-chan, Mukotsu threw a poison at us that could not be blocked by my gas mask. And I became completely useless.

I lay there, paralyzed, as Mukotsu stole Kagome-chan from Miroku's arms and strangled her. Before Kagome-chan was killed, though, Sesshoumaru's claws sliced through Mukotsu's shoulder, leaving him without an arm. And before Sesshoumaru cut him in half, Mukotsu made one feeble attempt to get rid of him with poison, but this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about.

Oh great and might, stubborn, Sesshoumaru, teach me you wonderful poison aversion skills. Maybe some other skills? Possibly something that will make Miroku jealous?

But I passed out before anyone could say anything else. When I woke, Miroku, Kagome-chan, and I were lying in an open area, with Shippou, InuYasha, Kirara, and Myouga-ji-san watching us. Everyone was looking at me as my eyes opened. Am I always the last? But at least I was saved.

InuYasha scolded Kagome-chan, then dropped her and turned away quickly. Shortly after Shippou and Myouga-ji-san began teasing him because he was crying, though his excuse was that he was happy everyone was alive.

Myouga-ji-san and InuYasha made us drink these concoctions that smelled like blood and tasted even worse. Until we saw what the ingredients were. Shippou brought some snakes, and Myouga-ji-san sucked the blood out and regurgitated it into the bottles we were drinking from. The sight made me want to regurgitate as well.

Then Kouga showed up. And the usual happened. HHe stood on InuYasha, yelled at InuYasha for almost letting Kagome-chan die, InuYasha called Kouga a bastard. I just watched, entranced and trying to figure out why this dance they do never got old.

Oh, for the sake of my amusement, I hope it never gets old.


	21. Suikotsu

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the characters, or any of it's events._**

**AN: I'm finally back! I know its been forever since I posted an update, but I've gone through some majorly bad months. Lets just hope that everything gets better now. And I apologize in advance if the story runs a little lame for a chapter or two. I'm trying to get back into Sango's mindset.**

**Ch. 246-248**

* * *

These Shinchinintai are really starting to get to me. Running into them continually, one right after the other just really bothers me. Like we're being set up. So far we've counted 3 of them dead. One killed by InuYasha, one killed by Sesshoumaru, and one by Kouga.

InuYasha allowed us to rest for a day or so before heading out to continue the search. It didn't take us long to pick up a trail either. It was Kagome-chan that caught it. Her senses picked up a new shikon shard, and I was pretty sure that in the area we were in, it was safe to assume that it was one of the Shichinintai.

But Kagome said that the shards presence was pure. I think that threw us all off. InuYasha was very upset by it. When we came across the man with the shard, InuYasha was a bit harsh, even though the man seemed harmless. He was surrounded by children and helping them pick herbs and such. No doubt a doctor.

Unfortunately we were all distracted by smoke and fire from the village before us. Kagome and I grabbed the children and held them from running back to the village, but we couldn't stop the man. I think I remember hearing that his name was Suikotsu.

Back on the subject…

After hiding the children in a safe location, we entered the village quickly, only to come across Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and one that sort of looked like a, well…. I'm not sure. But I think he was one of the Shichinintai, since the other two were riding on him. Kikyou was there too, with Suikotsu.

But gah….. Jakotsu.

Jakotsu squealed and waved upon seeing InuYasha. That … person still sends chills up my spine. I would love to kill … it.

Anyways, the battle was going horrible for anyone that was opposing the Shichinintai. InuYasha was distracted, trying to protect us from Renkotsu. Suikotsu was pleading to Jakotsu to kill him and leave the village alone. And the thing fired something and knocked out Kikyou.

Unfortunately the doctor must have had a close tie with the children, because they came running towards us, and would have been killed by Jakotsu, if it weren't for Suikotsu jumping in front of them. I think that being hit by the snake blade triggered something, because I heard Kagome-chan tell InuYasha that the light from Suikotsu's shard had turned black.

We determined that he had multiple personalities.

A little bit of talk went down between InuYasha and the new Suikotsu, before the fight started. Miroku snuck off to grab Kikyou and pull her to safety, but the children began running towards Suikotsu again. I don't think they understood. But as a child how would you understand two people living in one body? I'm not sure I understand it much myself.

But the children seemed to have some sort of affect on Suikotsu and he froze. Jakotsu and Renkotsu grabbed him, and the 4 Shichinintai retreated. We all gathered around Kikyou and pulled her to a better area, since it seemed the Shinidamachuu could not reach the area we were in.

I really gotta learn to watch my mouth around Kagome with InuYasha is near Kikyou. I'm afraid that at those times, she may prove to be the deadliest of us all.


End file.
